edfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy
Eddy is the self-appointed leader of the Eds. An ill-tempered and greedy con artist, he goes to great lengths to scam the other kids out of their money, even at the expense of his friends' credibility. His efforts are all in the pursuit of jawbreakers, which he loves as much as he does money. He is very sensitive about his lack of height, suggesting that he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and more than once has tried to escape. His report card not only has straight F's, but also has a teacher's comment page filling up the whole back. One comment claims that he is a megalomaniac, unlike with Ed this is more than likely that this is because of no effort on his part rather than a lack of intelligence considering his ability to think up scams. Eddy loves his retro-styled room, complete with a lava lamp, a large round king-sized bed, a disco ball, and a turntable. Eddy is mostly seen commanding the two Eds into building the scams while he does non-physical work. He probably enjoys cooking, often offering to make his friends lunch, especially buttery omelets. He is incredibly selfish, caring for only the well-being of himself and acquiring jawbreakers, even choosing jawbreakers over his friends. Though treating his friends this badly, it has been expressed that Eddy really does care for his friends and feelings deep down. One example was in the episode "A Fistful of Ed," when the Kankers were bothering Edd, Eddy intervened by forcing them to leave Double D alone by yelling extremely loud. He is also highly impatient and is unwilling to wait for even the smallest amount of time, even the one minute it takes to microwave a burrito in the episode "Oath to an Ed." He also jumps to conclusions very quickly up to the point where he issues ultimatums to those he is falsely accusing, such as when he falsely accused Ed and Edd in the episode "'The Luck of the Ed" when Eddy thought that they were working for Kevin whom Eddy thought was trying to steal his magazines, and unless tell they tell them where the magazines were, Eddy will destroy the other two Eds' most prized possessions. He also has a huge crush on Nazz (or so it seems) and talks in some episodes about his brother. Unlike most of the time, Eddy does have his rare moments of compassion. Such as in the episode "Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed," where he is seen concerned or afraid that he might have knocked Ed's head off with a golf club, and how he had let Edd sleep over at his house in the episode "Momma's Little Ed." He and Double D have also been seen saving Ed from an enraged Rolf in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show."'' Eddy also thought that Edd had enough when he got beaten up by Jimmy in "A Fistful of Ed" that he got the Kankers to just drop him and leave (a rare event). Due to Eddy's selfishness, however, the others do not look at his very few selfless achievements. Personality In short, Eddy can be described as having the worst personality of all the characters in the series. As stated above, Eddy is extremely selfish, caring for nobody's well being but his own, and mostly working for his own interests, at the cost of his friends. Due to his massive display of self-servitude, arrogance, con artistry, hunger for money and attention, he is looked upon as a social outcast, and is treated just as that. Of all the Eds, he is the most despised of them all (mostly by his rivals Kevin and Sarah). Kevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion. A good example of his selfishness and greed is in the season 3 episode "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?". After manipulating Ed into buying jawbreakers instead of fudge for Sarah, Double D comes up with the idea of paying back Sarah, with interest. Eddy (more for himself than for Sarah) comes up with a scam that has Kevin giving Double D and Ed painful wedgies and hanging them from a tree, and afterward Eddy uses them as pinatas in a pinata scam, all the while trying to keep the money for himself, although he is unsuccessful in this task. Eddy is a narcissist, as he is often seen admiring his reflection in mirrors, to the point when he can actually be distracted by them. Due to his narcissism, he thinks of himself as a handsome rouge, and as a ladies man that Nazz obsesses over. He also somewhat lives in his own, manufactured world, in which everyone loves him and admires him, in which he is more intelligent than Double D and is the literal King of the Cul-De-Sac, this was most prominently hinted during his bedtime story in Once Upon an Ed. Eddy is greedy, and a megalomaniac (as stated above). He desperately craves money and jawbreakers, which is one of the reasons he scams people. Eddy is also lazy. When Ed and Double D are constructing and building his scams, he usually does not participate in the construction of the scam and goes off to do his own thing. Eddy is possibly paranoid of Kevin as displayed in the season 3 episode "The Luck of the Ed". After Ed forgets where he hid Eddy's prized magazines he suspects Kevin of stealing his magazines and that Ed, Double D and Jimmy are in on it. He has also displayed cowardice on more than one occasion, preffering to save his own hide than help his friends. Though these traits might seem to be their on their own they can be easily explained, and Eddy's true nature can be seen. All of his traits come from his brother who also scammed people like Eddy did, although much more successfully and he was accepted in to society easily and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but he failed miserably. His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting pummeled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's Brother was a character who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular. Eddy's love for money, greed and ambitious nature all stem from his brothers teachings on how to be successful, which resulted in Eddy becoming greedy and selfish. Eddy always voiced his desire to become rich and successful. His narcissism, egoism and macho attitude also come from his brothers tutoring and training on how to attract girls, and so Eddy tries to look as handsome as possible, whenever he can. His bossy and bullying nature possibly come from his brothers constant bullying. In actuality, Eddy is a sad and misunderstood character, who lived in the shadow of his elder brother, and who only wanted to be accepted in to society by using the, unfortunatley, wrong means, and society shunned him, made fun of him, laughed at him and ridiculed him. In the end, thankfully, he changed his ways and finnaly got the only thing he ever wished for: acceptance. Eddy and Money* As we all know in the ''Ed, Edd n Eddy ''series, the only thing that gets Eddy excited and want to crave (besides jawbreakers) is the power of money. After all, what would be the only thing that makes the world functioning its economy and making Eddy want to be rich and use it for his own usage? But sometimes, it's difficult to earn those valuable coins and useful dollar bills. It doesn't stop Eddy from fulfilling his destiny to be rich no matter what. He'll keep on pulling scams until he's stinking rich in a pile of money. Eddy's reign for money has him and his companions into more insane and misleading plans that just would bring them more trouble all the time, but little luck and success. Hard though it may be to imagine, there actually are a few things that can whip Eddy into a frenzy of scheming just as effectively as the promise of a shiny new quarter – power and status, for one. After all, Eddy's a top-notch leader in his own mind and he'll do whatever it takes to make sure everyone else thinks so, too. So perhaps the position of King of the Cul-de-Sac doesn't come with a royal stipend but that doesn't stop Eddy from pulling out all the stops in his campaign, and Ed Co. may be a non-profit organization but even so Eddy seems right at home directing his corporate lackeys from the top. And heaven forbid someone else try to take over – just watch him mope and grouse when Ed has a plan for his own far-out scam or Double D drags him off to Rolf's to enlist the aid of the Urban Rangers in rescuing a Kanker-napped Ed – Eddy may not be too fond of sharing power but hey, can you blame him? A natural-born leader like Eddy just can't HELP but be in charge! And even when he's not throwing his weight around Eddy still has to be the center of attention and will stop at nothing to get there! Accident-prone Jimmy doesn't stand a chance when 'Pathetic Eddy' comes to town, determined to win away the kids' attention through his own series of increasingly catastrophic injuries – sympathetic or otherwise, you can't deny it takes a special kind of person to let a house be dropped on them in the name of attention-seeking! And when he's not milking those dreaded Swedish Meatball attacks he's just as likely to be hamming it up in front of the camera for his brother, breaking world records (and bones) to prove what an adventuresome guy he is, modeling those napkin-sized swim trunks, or cooking up a plot to scam his way into the most exclusive Rich Club in Peach Creek! If it's loud, if it's flashy, if it grabs the attention of the whole cul-de-sac and then some, then you just know there's an Eddy involved somewhere. So whether it's for the cash, the power, the attention, or (more likely) all of the above, Eddy's never short on scam ideas to help him get just what he wants. Those scams usually revolve around providing some sort of service and his range is diverse to say the least: past efforts have included running an Ed-powered bus to the candy store, ferrying passengers down the creek on a rubber tire, entertaining the audience with Ed the Great's witticisms, teaching martial arts at Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu, grooming the neighbors' mangy pets, organizing a thinly-veiled telethon for Ed's eyebrow fund, building a city and filling it with seedy attractions, hiring out equipment to be a gerbil for the day, training Jimmy to do his dirty work for him, creating wax dummies so lifelike Madame Tussaud herself would be envious, and hiring out his unsuspecting pals as clowns, piñatas, or even wedgie victims! And no matter what the scam du jour may happen to be one thing is certain: Eddy really needs those scams. In Season 1, a chicken pox-ridden day with no kids to rip off proves far too much for Eddy's psyche, and before you know it, he's gone completely off the deep end and must resort to scamming the poor squirrels at the park (obviously they haven't learned yet to steer clear of him!). But an even worse fate befalls him in Season 4 when he suddenly finds himself completely out of scam ideas – horror of horrors! He's even willing to endure an afternoon of being bossed around by ex-protégé Jimmy if it'll help him get back into the saddle again. Too bad he falls off before the big payload hits but hang tight, Eddy, Ed's all too happy to knock some sense into you and we just KNOW you'll be cooking up cockamamie catastrophes – er, make that 'scoring big bucks' – again in no time! Most of Eddy's plans come beautifully disguised beneath a glossy layer of snappy sales talk which ensures that the paying kids - who unlike the Eds seem to have a never-ending supply of disposable income - never really seem to realize they're being taken for a ride and fall for his tricks again and again. Even hardened cynics like Kevin can't resist his charm. And after all, in Kevin's eyes, should it all go bad, he can always deal with Eddy - or rather deal Eddy - something like a knuckle sandwich - later! On the other hand, some of Eddy's plots are so thinly-disguised they're transparent wafers from the word go - the hypnotizing wheel, the paint n' glue tennis-ball ice cream cones, Raccoon Round-Up (and all its countless iterations) and the enterprising swamp ride in the sewer only gain him suspicion, ridicule, and sometimes a bruised ego. Unfortunately, as every Eddy-fan (as well as Ed n' Edd ones) knows, the majority of Eddy's "get rich quick" schemes go horribly and even painfully wrong and even his cleverest plots and most meticulously-drawn up plans are prone to ugly termination up disaster junction. Sometimes it's the fault of an overenthusiastic and under-cautious Ed, sometimes the Kankers crash the Ed-boys' party, and sometimes even Double D is to blame with a minor but show-stopping miscalculation - but no matter whodunnit it's always a safe bet that somehow, something will go wrong before Eddy gets those longed-for quarters. Will he ever wake up and smell the roses, realizing this sneaky frame of mind can only ever land him in trouble? Will Eddy ever give up the scamming? Of course not! Eddy is irrepressible, incorrigible and all things in between and whatever else he does or doesn't do, quitting his scamming won't be on the agenda - it's just too close to his personal nature to contemplate. The guy can't help himself, he just KNOWS he's only a couple small tweaks away from riches untold and he's not about to let a few (or even a few hundred!) failures stop him. Who else do you know that keeps a special scam diary so that he can keep track of who to try rip off on a daily basis? So there we have him! Eddy, he of the scheming mind, moody expressions, gripes and groans and man-sized ego with surely the strangest style of running - arms extended, tongue flapping overhead like a rogue lasso and hooting like a siren - ever seen. Try and imitate that! Ed and Double D just wouldn't be the same without Eddy, because love him or loathe him, you can't ignore him. They need him because he's the man with the plan and he needs them because everyone needs buddies to keep their feet kept firmly on the ground. And what about Eddy n' you? Oh c'mon, you have to admit there's a little bit of him inside you too. Can't you feel it, biding its time, plotting, scheming, watching the neighbors, watching your schoolmates, watching your friends - just waiting to cook up the best scam yet! Isn't that your personality? All credit goes to Edtropolis.com Clothing Eddy wears what appears to be some sort bowling shirt regardless of whether he does bowl or not. He also wears baggy pants like most of the other characters, a wallet chain, and plain red shoes. Older Eddy The Old Man Eddy, seen in the episode ''"Take This Ed and Shove It", hasn't changed his ways from when he was young. He still is short tempered and dislikes that he is old and does not like playing Cribbage with Ed and Edd (though he still does). He hates walking with a cane and while he will discard it, it finds its way back to him each time. His room is still the same retro-styled room he had back in his youth. In a deleted scene it is shown that he is married to Old Lee. However, he didn't realize he was. His zit appears to have grown back, although it is smaller and not as red. Young Eddy In the episode "Every Which Way But Ed", Eddy is seen as a toddler. He has shorter hairs, and is seen wearing only his normal shirt from the rest of the series and a diaper. He has a cap, and has already befriended Ed before meeting Edd. Eddy began scamming at a young age, and his first scam was probably 'Bottomwess Ed'. Eddy in FusionFall The player faces Eddy's fusion three times (twice alone, once with the other Fusion Eds). He is found in Peach Creek Commons in his cardboard fortress, which protects the Cul-de-Sac from Fusion attacks. After the fortress was built, he decided to make himself the king of the Cul-de-Sac. In the Future, Eddy is the only character among the three Eds, and apparently the only character from his series in general (due to the absence of the Kankers), to have survived up to after the fall of Tech Square. Unlike most of the characters, Eddy isn't very concerned about the Fusion invasion, which he sees as little more than a business opportunity. Eddy acts as a supplier of common household items and weapons to fight Fuse and wants in exchange for cash or items of greater value. Eddy's fusion is one of two fusions that you face three times. The other is Fusion Edd, though, you only fight him twice in the Past, and once in the future. Family *Unnamed Parents, Father and Mother *An older brother *A Grandpa *A Grandma *Several Ancestors seen in "A Town Called Ed" Alter Egos Eddy's Alter Egos are very uncalled for throughout the Cul-de-Sac: *Professor Scam *Bobby Blabby *King Eddy *Eddy-Dini *Eddy the Christmas Angel *Carl *Hugo *Suzette *Panda Eddy *Loud-Mouth (spy code name) Quotes *'Ed': "Um… the chicken's gone bad." Eddy: "Like my luck." "Who, What, Where, Ed" ---- *'Eddy': "You know the drill. Cough up some dough then swing!" "An Ed is Born" ---- *'Eddy': "If you can't beat 'em, show off!"'' "Dear Ed"'' ---- *'Eddy': "If you want to get noticed, you've got to mingle." "Pop Goes the Ed" ---- *'Eddy': gloomy "Double D!" to Eddy with his hand up behind a three candles "Let me poke your brain! laugh" "Honor Thy Ed" ---- *'Edd': "In case of movie break glass?" Eddy: "Bingo! My bro's always prepared! peanut A peanut?!" Ed: "Cheap movie." "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show" Trivia *His I.D. in the episode "Your Ed Here" has revealed many things about him. His middle name is "Skipper", he is 12 years old and lives on 220 Rathink Avenue (but in the episode "To Sir with Ed" his house number is 200). *When he is Professor Scam he can surprisingly launch neon dollar signs out of his skull. *Eddy is at his most dangerous when there are no kids to scam, or when he loses his magazines. *Pancakes give Eddy gas, as he mumbled in the episode "It Came From Outer Ed." *His report card grades, as seen in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible", are the following: **'Art': F **'Science': F **'English': F **'History': F **'Remedial Math': F **'Wood Shop': F **'Cooking': F (no wonder he wanted to change them...) *Eddy is also a fan of Tom Jones and Barry White evidenced by the records in his room. *The boomerang affects Eddy by making him maternal and adopt a suitcase that he named Casey Jr. Casey, get it? *Eddy has compared his accomplishments to his brother's multiple times in the show, hinting at a sort of inferiority complex, and given Eddy's Brother's character revealed in the movie, Eddy's Brother could have gloated about his success to Eddy. *In The Movie, Eddy has some considerable character development. Eddy felt remorse and tearfully apologized for and admitted his wrongdoing in all of his past actions, thus setting the stage for his immediate change in personality and his immediate acceptance into popularity. Gallery Image:Jet_Pack.jpg|Kamikaze Edboy. Image:Zombie_Elvis.jpg|Totally not dead yet. Image:Eddychesthair.jpg|Yeah right. Image:Eddy_Clubber.jpg|"I'm the Peach Creek Clubber!" Image:Edfriend.jpg|"Eddy is a no neck chump. Can I have your autograph?" Image:Eddy's_mom.jpg|The Key to Eddy's Brother's Room. Image:Who,_What,_Where,_Ed.JPG|Is That Eddy? File:One Size Fits Ed.jpg|Or is this Eddy? Image:Old_Eddy.jpg|Old Eddy. Image:Eddy's_Dad.jpg|Eddy's Dad's Angry. Image:EddyRelative.jpg|Eddy? Image:For the ed by the ed 023 0001.jpg|Vote for Eddy, 2012! Image:Ed,_Edd,_n'_Eddy_-_111_-_Look_into_my_eds_022_0001.jpg|"It is I, the great Eddy-Dini!" Image:Panda_Eddy.jpg|He must have a lot of self-esteem to wear that. Image:Sorry_wrong_ed_010_0001.jpg|Hmmm... Trendy. Image:Ray_of_Riches.jpg|IM'A FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!!! Image:Dear ed 049 0001.jpg|"If you can't beat 'em... Show off!" Image:Cry ed 042 0001.jpg|"I AM ZEE TERMINATOR!" Image:A Twist of Ed 0002.jpg|Eddy can't sleep because he ate too many jawbreakers. Image:Smile For the Ed 0001.jpg|Eddy's bad school photo. Image:Eddy in edd's clothes.jpg|Eddy dressed up as Edd. Image:Your Ed Here 0001.jpg|"Hey Eddy, check out the idiot!" Image:Eddy_in_his_bed.jpg|Poor Eddy is deaf because of the fuzzy dice. Image:Eddy's_small_head.jpg|"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEAD?!" File:Old man Eddy.jpg|Old Eddy. File:Mother eddy.jpg|"Casey Jr. needs a diaper change!" File:Eddy_The_Christmas_Angel.jpg|Eddy the Christmas Angel. File:Eddy's zit.jpg|"I'M A MINOR, STOP!!" NDVD_227.JPG|"Ed, Eddy's got that insidious look again!" File:Bobby blabby.jpg|"Who indeed is Bobby Blabby?" File:Eddy knitting.jpg|"NOT KNITTING!" File:Eddy_Christmas.gif|Eddy is so excited. File:Eddy_sad.jpg|Poor Eddy is sad in Christmas. NDVD_150.JPG|That's gotta hurt... File:Chicken eddy.JPG|"You're a chicken!" File:Eddy-2.jpg|"The scam's over here!" File:Eddy walkietalkie.jpg|"Loudmouth to the projector." File:Eddy telephone.jpg|"What part of up don't you understand?" File:Eddy future.jpg|"Hey there, brave conquistador!" File:Eddy trapped.jpg|I will kill all of you! File:Eddy_tan.jpg|"Careful Eddy, you might burn." File:So_I_Dont_Know.jpg|"Okay, so I don't know..." File:Eddy pantsless.jpg|EDDY! Put your pants back on! People are watching... File:Eddy_hall.jpg|The silhouettes of Eddy's Parents on the wall. work4-o.jpg|"Man, I hate birds!" NDVD_222.JPG|"You dropped your loot, Bibby Boo-Boo." NDVD_223.JPG|"I hate doilies!" NDVD_008.JPG|"Attack the wig!" NDVD_007.JPG|"Is that a zit, Eddy?" Chicken Swingset.png|Whoa, what the--?! NDVD 009.JPG|That's gotta hurt (badly)!! NDVD 048.JPG|Look. File:King triton.jpg|King Triton, AKA Eddy in another cheesy costume. 156382748237287376276764720489383.png|What's with the weed? Devil eddy.jpg|Nice outfit. 109.png|Eddy in search of a 4-leaf clover. File:Eddy_talk.jpg|"If we knew everything, we would be sooo famous..." HNI 0035.jpg|Eddy lounging in The Retro Van File:Eddy's Ancestors.jpg|Eddy's Ancestors 'AHHHH!!! SPLINTERS!!!'.jpg|"AHHHHHH! SPLINTERS!" Stink Bomb.jpg|"The El Mongo Stink Bomb! My brother showed me how to make it... before he went away." El Mongo Stink Bomb.jpg|Ed and Eddy preparing the Stink Bomb. Eddy's House.jpg|Eddy's House Ed, Edd n Eddy - Eddy.jpg|Cheapskate Eddy Zeiss Ikon Voigtländer Vitessa 500 AE Electronic.jpg|"Quick-Shot Eddy" P1010021.JPG|Eddy being pounded by Rolf on the head File:Ow!.jpg|Eddy the Flathead 2842331.jpg|Eddy as Kevin EdEdEddy3.jpg|Bet you wish you were here! P1010037.JPG|It's... P1010038.JPG|Funny! P1010057.JPG|Ed and Eddy switched bodies! P1010054.JPG|AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! P1010053.JPG|"I hate birds." Temp Pics. 027.jpg|H.U.D. - Inappropriate Task Screen shot 2010-07-07 at 11.14.29 AM.png|Eddy after Rolf broke his armor Pics. 011.jpg|Eddy's alter ego: Panda Eddy Temp Pics. 002.jpg|OW!!! What is wrong with you stretch? File:How-to-draw-eddy-from-ed-edd-n-eddy-step-6.jpg|I'm Black and White! File:Stair_ed_boy.png|Face plant! File:Desk.png|"I'm only on this stupid team because of this." File:Eddy.png|Baby Eddy. File:N.png|Eddy in winter clothing. temp picts2 022.jpg|"Oh is that so? And what made you think of that Mr. I-Know-Everything-About-Kevin-Not-Knowing-About-My-Magazines?!" E.png|what the? Temp picts2 006.jpg O.png|????????????? wierd. U.png L.png Other 014.jpg|"What the--?! "KANKER!!" Category:Characters Category:The Eds Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Children Category:Cul-De-Sac Residents